Tailed Tears
by animexfreak728
Summary: An OC story. An SClass nin goes after the siblings for two reasons. One is family...the other is what the nin needs to complete his mission. What will happen when protection isn't what its cut out to be? Ok I am not good at writing descriptions. Please re


**Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto. I wish but I don't. I do own my original characters. **

Authors Note:

Ok. I am glad that you interested in reading this. But, to understand everything that is going on I must explain.

This is help 10 years after the Sasuke and Naruto two and a half year reunion. So ages are:

Naruto: 25  
Sasuke: 26 (Sasuke is a couple months older than Naruto as everyone knows)  
Sakura: 25  
Saiyoshi: 16  
Memari: 10  
Kakashi: 36  
Tsunade: 60 (She still looks 30)

Naruto is the hokage now. Yes. He, like Yondaime, has become hokage at a very early age. Sasuke and Sakura are together because I felt bad for Sakura. Itachi is still missing but the last anyone heard of him was that he killed Orochimaru. celebrates Snake man is dead. Yay! Well here are the background stories/profiles on the new characters I created.

Profiles:

Name: Memari  
Age: 10 (May 6)  
Height: 4' 9''  
Weight: 70lbs  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Black  
Bloodline: None  
Personality: Cheerful, energetic, sweet, polite, quiet at times but when hyper…very  
loud, loves to play.  
Description: Very thin, wears a dark blue tank top with black shorts, her hair is a  
little above her hips.

To see a picture:

The link will also be on my profile. Along with a picture of my other character, Layla.

Name: Saiyoshi  
Age: 16  
Height: 5' 7''  
Weight: 115 lbs  
Eyes: Charcoal  
Hair: Black  
Bloodline: Unknown  
Personality: Protective, calm most of the time, polite, kind  
Description: Thin, wears all black (black tee, black shorts), his hair is to his  
shoulders.

Background Story:

Saiyoshi and his sister, Memari, are traveling from the Mist to Konoha. Their small family suffered when Gatou terrorized their country. Even when Gatou was defeated they were still living in poverty. They decided to travel to Konoha for a better chance at life. Before they left the Mist, they were living on their own after their mother died when Memari was born. Memari helped earn money by going to local pubs to sing. While Saiyoshi worked day and night to support both of them. Saiyoshi and Memari were almost killed by a local gang so they decided to leave the Mist for good.

On with the story!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tailed Tears

Chapter 1: Dancing with the Leaves

The leaves blew in the wind and encircled the pair walking down the trail.

A soft giggle came from the girl. She twirled with the leaves dancing around her.

"Come on brother! This is so much fun. The leaves tickle your face." She let out a small giggle as a leaf slid across her face. She continued to dance with the leaves. Spinning and spinning, until a sickly moan escaped her throat. The boy with her spun around in time to catch her as she stumbled.

"Careful Memari. You'll get yourself sick again. I would play around with you but I need to keep an eye out for anyone."

"I am sorry Saiyoshi. I am just so bored. I wanted to have some fun." A sad sigh came from her. "Will I ever be allowed to act like a child again?" Memari started to slowly walk forward.

"No Memari. You are ten now. You need to start acting older. Get serious about your life." With those words, Memari scrunched her face up and put on a "serious" face. Saiyoshi turned to look at her and his face got bright red. He burst into laughter and clutched his sides.

"Don't try so hard! Idiot." He said in-between laughs. He tensed when he felt a powerful presence behind him. Memari's eyes widened.

"Shit. Run ahead Memari! I'll take care of him." Saiyoshi demanded with a hint of fear in his voice.

Memari refused. "No. Not this time! I am staying here to help." She took a defence stance like her brothers.

Saiyoshi's eyes flickered red and he jumped in front of his sister. A kunai struck his shoulder. He gasped in pain.

"SAIYOSHI!" She watched as her brother collapsed to his knees.

"Run away. Please Memari." Saiyoshi pleaded with his sister.

"No. I told you. Not this time." She looked toward the area where the kunai came from. "Come on out, you coward." Her voice deepened and a low growl came from her throat. Her eyes glowed bright silver. Her pupils shank and became slits.

"You fucking coward…COME OUT NOW!" She howled. A silver glow surrounded her whole body. Fangs grew from her canines and showed the tips at the corners of her mouth.

A male ninja stepped from the shade of the trees. He stopped to watch as the girl changed. Then she suddenly began to charge at him. Blood lust in her eyes. She bit hard into his neck when she impacted with him. She shook him by the neck while he screamed in pain until she heard a deathly crack. His screams died down and his body went limp.

Memari licked the blood from her lips and hands. Her claws and fangs shank and her eyes returned to normal. The silver glow faded and she collapsed onto her side.

Saiyoshi looked at her fallen sister and slowly walked up towards her. "Hang on little one. We are almost there. I think you overdid it this time." He picked her up and cradled his unconscious sister in his arms. He limped toward their destination at the end of the forest.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter. I think you should understand what Memari is. If not, it should be cleared up in the next two chapters. Please review! I don't care too much about flames. They are a help in a way to help my writing. My grammar isn't the best, nor my vocabulary. I hope it was ok. Thanks for reading. Chapter two is going to be posted tomorrow or the next day. I have to see. Thanks.

Ja Ne,

Dianna


End file.
